


Cry Baby

by SunshineBomb



Category: Melanie Martinez - Fandom
Genre: Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Poetry, Song Lyrics, cry baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBomb/pseuds/SunshineBomb
Summary: Melanie Martinez poetry.





	Cry Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the lyrics used. They belong to Melanie Martinez.

You don't fucking care!  
You don't hear me when I say  
He's still dead,  
Like a fairytale.   
I'm not a little kid now;  
Let me under your skin.   
When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do,  
I'll cry if I want to;  
Take the words right outta my mouth.   
Do you want me now?  
Stop lying!  
Is it true that pain is beauty?  
I'm peeling the skin off my face;  
Whoever said I give a shit?  
You tried to kill me.   
You'll miss.


End file.
